Lessons
by BleedingMarionette
Summary: If only they hadn't fought. Then she wouldn't need rescuing. She wouldn't be in the middle of the air. And she wouldn't need this lesson that made her so hot. Because not every teacher is gentle and caring. MaxieXOC Lime-ish Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lessons

Rating: M | Lime

Author: BleedingMarionette

OC: Skarrly Willow; Pokémon Trainer Kylie Cedar; Pokémon Trainer Kenny Maple; Pokémon Trainer

Summary: If only they hadn't fought. Then she wouldn't need rescuing. She wouldn't be in the middle of the air. And she wouldn't need this lesson that made her so hot. Because not every teacher is gentle and caring. MaxieXOC | Lime-ish

A/N: Not really pedophilia, more like willing molestation. 2/4 DOWN! Grammatical mistakes just lemme know…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lessons

_Sometimes a student can __even__ surprise the teacher._

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon© I'd be: 1.) Rich. 2.) The main character. 3.) Not here. none of which are true, so…

-

-

-

-

_Lessons_

_Sometimes a student can __even__ surprise the teacher._

This is **so** fucked up. And hot, so very hot. When Team Magma caught me--which is to be expected when you accidently toss out a Steelix--my temporary team of two was overpowered. They then locked me away…on a balcony. A fucking balcony that overlooked Mt. Chimney's volcanic pits.

My God, they even restrained me like a two year old. I mean who uses red duct tape to restrain a prisoner? Idiots, that's who. Oh, I'm rambling; I think it's my nervous habit…

But it's partially my fault because if me and Kylie hadn't had that tiff, then I wouldn't have left the Lavaridge Pokémon Center; I wouldn't have gone up Mt. Chimney to train; I wouldn't have stumbled upon Team Magma and been captured; I wouldn't be scared for my life.

When I ran out it was rather dark and about seven, but here it was so bright and dark. And a vaguely familiar Camerupt was eyeing me from inside a glass door--creeper--…Now, I'm so scared that I'll never see Kylie or Kenny again because these people here are brutal, and I wouldn't hold it beneath them to kill a fourteen year old girl.

The glass doors of the patio slid open, letting out Maxie himself, who looked rather pissed. "Tsktsktsk, Skarrly what am I going to do with you?" he asked dismissing the Camerupt further indoors.

"Maxie, what the hell do you want? I didn't interfere," I should just keep quiet, but I couldn't. He was an amazing trainer, and despite the fear that should be there, all I felt was comfort.

"I want you dead, but that's not going to happen…so I'll settle for teaching you a lesson you won't soon forget," his amber eyes were smoldering. He walked around me, like a predator stalks his prey.

"I know you want to be let go, but I want to show you something first," he pushed me onto the concrete floor.

This man, no matter what he did, held a spell over me; maybe it _was_ all this _heat_ hitting home. So I couldn't resist him when his fingers slid my tank top over my head, and he yanked my shorts down.

"Maxie…no foreplay?" I couldn't resist throwing out that smart-ass remark.

"Be a good girl," he whispered into my hair as he shoved his knee between my thighs. He nipped at my neck and chest, leaving bite marks here and there. He licked along the waist band of my underwear, and spread my legs further.

"You really should be more careful," Maxie murmured, kissing my stomach, "especially near me."

He came up and kissed my lips, sucking on my bottom lip. I rocked my hips into his , letting a moan escape my lips.

"And you my dear, should tread lightly," I smirked at him.

He growled at me, a deep feral sound and he bit me on the lip he held between his teeth causing me to--squeak--in surprise.

_BAAM!_

The balcony shook so badly Maxie lost balance, when what looked like a super-charged Solar Beam tore through the floor. Maxie stood, completely disregarding my state of undress, and slammed the sliding doors open.

"Rapture come here; what the hell is going on?!?" he patted the Camerupt from earlier as the grunt fumbled for an answer. Something about an attack and that Maxie shouldn't be here right now.

"_SKARRLY!"_ the faint echo of Kenny's voice hit me through the open door. That means that he came for me, and that he brought Geico. Wow, I guess the volcano's light and heat super-charged his Solar Beam. Maxie glared at me and started heading back to me.

_WHOOSH!_

A dirty blast of water--Muddy Shot-- came through the hole that the Solar Beam made. I'd know that attack anywhere; it belonged to my sweet little Swampert. She could easily beat that Camerupt, and get me out of here...

"**SAPPHIRE**!" I screamed, praying my little baby would hear me. Maxie looked at me, standing from where he had crouched in the doorway, stepping onto the now rickety balcony.

"You…" he growled, pushing his foot into my neck, "you are going to _pay_ for this Miss Willow, for my lesson has turned around on me."

"Commander Maxie, we must hurry, they're getting closer!" yelled a girl, possible Courtney.

He looked at me, his eyes now blazing in fury, locked onto my green ones; his red hair swaying in the breeze as my orange hair was plastered to my sweaty body.

The small knife--which I stupidly failed to notice earlier--in his hand was very sharp, and glinted in the volcanic light. He looked so…_slash happy_.

"You might want to clean yourself up before your…_friend_ gets here."

He bent down cutting the tape that bound my wrists. He stood, returning the small blade inside of his billowing coat, and indicated indoors, "Your _Pok _é_mon_ are on the table."

He and --who I thought was Courtney--ran off with Rapture, that creepy Camerupt, hot on their heels.

I sat up shaking, and slid the gray tank top on, and pulled the black shorts back on, both of which clung uncomfortably. I slid open the glass doors, glad to be rid of that god-forsaken balcony. Looking through the wreckage of the room, I saw my two little Pokéballs on the brown belt, hanging on a chair a few feet away.

"_**SKARRLY**_!" Kenny was probably just down the hall now. And no doubt had Geico and Sapphire in tow.

I'd never forget this, but I don't think he got through with my lesson.


	2. NOTE!

3/4 done with whole mini-series!!!


End file.
